


Как Апокалипс Всадников собирал

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse is done, Badass Psylocke, Drunk Archangel, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Humor, Sad Erik Lahnsherr, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Эй, вы! Махнём на кенгуру глазеть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Апокалипс Всадников собирал

Апокалипс тщательно проверил полиэтиленовые перчатки. Ему отнюдь не хотелось позже отмывать свои изящные, совершенно необычные руки (как думал он, хотя синий цвет встречался в природе столь же часто, как и красный) от этого дурно пахнущего вещества.

 - М, а пахнет вкусно! – прокряхтела Ороро, зашторивая окна в своей хибаре. Апокалипс почему-то не любил солнечного света. Как и любой другой истинный злодей, пожалуй. Ороро, любящая на досуге почитать детективы, посчитала его слишком клишированным, но злить этого синего чувака, который на её глазах одного мужика утопил в стене, а других стёр в пыль, ей явно не хотелось.

 Апокалипс злобно щёлкнул зубами – на синих щеках заиграли чёрно-синие желваки.

 Ороро пожала плечами, спустилась с табурета, пододвинула его поближе к этому любителю синьки и уселась поудобнее, сложив руки на коленях.

 Апокалипс шумно вздохнул, взял в руки железную миску с водой и щедро сбрызнул ирокез Ороро. Она вздрогнула от капель, попавших на шею, хихикнув что-то вроде «Щекотно», извинилась и снова застыла как изваяние. Руки у Апокалипса нервно задрожали.

 Апокалипс вздохнул ещё более душераздирающе, отставил одну миску и взял другую, которая пахла крайне мерзко химией. Он помнил, что раньше женщины чем-то с подобным запахом рисовали у глаз. В миске густой кашицей темнело нечто. Вооружившись расчёской, которая в синих злобных руках смотрелась чужеродно почти так же, как в руках Магнито – всё что угодно, не сделанное из металла, Апокалипс обмакнул пластиковые зубчики в субстанцию, поморщился, оглушительно чихнул – Ороро помолилась, чтоб только отвернулся – и опустил расчёску на волосы смирно и настороженно сидящей девушки.

 И почему в его огромную синюю голову пришла мысль, что чёрные волосы Ороро должны быть нежного оттенка утреннего тумана?

 ***

Бетти была деткой умненькой, хитренькой и не смотрела в рот. Это радовало как никогда.

Волосы ей Апокалипс не решился перекрасить в цвет пурпурного заката над океаном, как угодливо подкидывал идеи мозг. Память о двухметровом лазерном мече (световом? Почему он подумал о световом мече? Что это вообще?) ещё была свежа, а левая рука Псайлок, ненавязчиво сомкнутая в запястье на рукояти, не давала мозгу даже и повода подойти к ней с вопросом «А не хочешь сделать ирокез, ну чтоб прям команда Ирокезов была?».

 Кажется, его нынешний носитель был редкостным придурком.

 Апокалипс думал, что фокус с рассыпающимся с прах и песок штуками придётся применить и к швее – он очень любил этот фокус, вот прям так любил, что каждому предлагал что-нибудь да распылить. А если у ~~бедолаги~~ счастливчика не оказывалось с собой ничего ценного, то Апокалипс с удовольствием распылял его самого. Интересно, а если распылить какую-нибудь часть себя – руку, скажем, правую – он обратно сможет её из пыли собрать? Главное, чтоб ветер никуда пылинки вены или ногтей не унёс, а то будет странно немного. Хотя всегда можно сделать руку из железа. Так будет даже круче.

 Кому пришла идея перенести его разум в тело этого муда… мужчины?

 Швея тоже была умненькая – или же просто её и без того запугали две странные тётки и мужик, у которых морды были такие, будто на них упали несколько тонн кирпичей. Или просто любила шить наряды для стриптизёрш.

 Псайлок и ухом не повела, когда Апокалипс подсунул крохотной как птичка женщине в толстых очках наброски костюма, который выдал ему больной мозг того идиота. Её, казалось, не заботило, что ткани в костюме было меньше, чем её шло на набедренную повязку. То есть шарф. Пояс?

 Ткань у швеи нашлась. Апокалипс задумался, случайно ли вообще они выбрали эту швею и не было ли это кем подстроено.

 Женщина часто фыркала, резко поворачивала маленькую голову, взмахивая короткими чёрными волосами, и постоянно спрашивала уверены ли они, что плащ не нужен. Ведь плащ - это круто, это знак супергероя или суперзлодея.

 Апокалипс указал на набедренную повязку/шарф/пояс и сказал, что это и есть плащ, только компактный.

 Псайлок сжала пальцы на рукоятке сильнее.

 ***

 С Архангелом всё было сложно.

С ангелами вообще сложно. А с таким падшим – особенно.

 Ороро с Псайлок дружно матерились каждый раз, когда наступали на пустые бутылки, батареей выстроившиеся по периметру всех комнат. Апокалипс раздражённо рычал и затыкал синими брутальными руками такие же синие и брутальные уши, о которых посторонний разве что мог догадываться, чтобы не слышать фальшивые крики и тяжёлые басы.

 Ороро жаловалась на блондина молчаливой Псайлок, когда та собирала обратно кофейный стеклянный столик. Ороро надоело спасать стены от перьев. А Апокалипс жалел, что не сделал с Архангела подушку. Ту, на которой он спал и ту, которую бешенный парень разорвал своими перьями.

 Сделал услугу, блин.

 ***

Эрик много молчал. Это бесило.

Апокалипс-то надеялся, что с таким взрослым (по сравнению с другими) мутантом ему будет не так скучно. Что не придётся подтирать сопли как Уоррену, отбирать у Ороро подводку, а Псайлок ругать за желание поплясать в своём новом костюме у своего же меча.

Эрик молчал, смотрел в окно и душераздирающе вздыхал – и тогда Апокалипс вздыхал следом за ним.

Однажды, когда за окном их убежища шёл ливень, а в комнатах было достаточно сыро и прохладно, он заметил, как Эрик выводить что-то на запотевшем стекле. И Апокалипсу вздумалось залезть ему в голову, но он вовремя себя остановил – если там будет что-то, что будет в сердечках и начинаться на Кс и Ч, он самоубьётся. И пошла она, эта миссия, в Египет. Удружили блин.

Стены сотрясали басы из соседней комнаты и маты обычно молчаливой Псайлок. Даже её, такую терпеливую, можно вывести из себя.

У них у всех скоро начнётся аллергия на всех пернатых.

Эрик был пассивным. Казалось, ему вообще наплевать на звон очередной разбитой бутылки, пьяные крики и громогласную непонятную… музыку.

 Апокалипс подумал, что этот мир стоит убить хотя бы за изобретение подобной… музыки.

Ужасно хотелось напиться. Но сейчас это вряд ли у него получится. Каким же везучим было это тело до него.

Апокалипс нудился и слонялся по их убежищу, попивая остывший чай из трубочки. Он едва ли не выл со скуки, врезаясь во все углы. А потом подумал, что, если сменить обстановку и дать детишкам порезвиться, решился.

Терять ему явно было нечего. Особенно после изучения слэнга, матов и близкого знакомства с чёртовой музыкой. А там ещё и оперный театр есть, в нём, должно быть, музыку играют получше, чем то, что сейчас сотрясает укрытие.

\- Эй, вы! Махнём на кенгуру глазеть?  


End file.
